


Intermediary

by Moonpurr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bad Puns, Communication, Deception, F/M, Female Reader, Frisk's soul, No Papy in sight!, No Romance, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is a Fallen Human, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Sans thinks you're cute, Two Fallen Humans, exposed soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpurr/pseuds/Moonpurr
Summary: (Underfell!Sans x Reader One-Shot)Frisk getting his HP to 0 was never part of the plan. Now, it's left to you to bring his soul back to the surface. As you barely start your journey, a particular skeleton accompanies you. He knows an opportunity when he sees one.





	Intermediary

Erratic breathing causes little clouds of ice crystals to float into the air. You try and steady your irregular breathing. It's about time you were given a breather, especially with everything you just went through.

You had fallen into the Underground and came across another human named Frisk. You were relieved that you were not alone down here. After all, all you knew was that monsters lurked about. The golden flower told you as much. 'You have to be cautious, you two. After all, down here... It's KILL or BE KILLED!' 

You still can recall the distinct shiver that crawled its way done your spine like a skulking lizard. Why the flower didn't try to hurt you is beyond you, but you had to be grateful for that small favor. After all, there were not one but two humans roaming the underground. 

Frisk and you decided it would be best to stick together through it all. You both made a vow to each other to get back to the surface. You remember the joy present on both your faces after saying that. You never really got to talk to Frisk. They were more of the quiet sort; perhaps they were an introvert. Whatever the reason, you attempted to open up to them to make them a true friend. 

Frisk slowly warmed up to the idea, and eventually, both of you started talking more. About life on the surface, where you grew up, if you'd even make it out of here alive, etc. You really learned a lot about Frisk, and you never hesitated to tell Frisk how happy you felt inside to have some friendly company down here.

That all changed when you encountered Toriel. The pies, her home filled with knick-knacks, the abandoned child's room with old clothing. The whole house reeked of sorrow and untold stories. Frisk had tried to really warm up to Toriel, but you were more focused on getting out. You wanted to be home more than anything. That same longing desire to return may have had a helping hand in the predicament you now find yourself in. 

You talked to Frisk about leaving Toriel's home. They appeared a little reluctant but soon said it was the best idea. They just felt terrible for Toriel. She seemed so lonely. Who knew that making that decision would cost you two dearly. 

Frisk and you soon found yourselves standing in front of a fuming Toriel blocking the Ruin's exit. You remember her cries of anger and betrayal, shouting on about how she took BOTH of you in and nurtured you and now you dared to leave?! You've never fought before in your life. You detested violence, didn't like hurting people... to say you were unprepared is an understatement. Frisk, on the other hand, appears to have come to terms with this faster than you and got into a fighting position. 

Toriel threw fireballs left and right. Thank the universe for your fast reflexes. However, you weren't fast enough to move when you fell dodging one fireball, and Toriel threw another one right at you. You remember the whole world felt like it froze. 'Am I going to die...?' The thought was the only one that came to mind. Your focus entirely on the ball of flames heading straight towards you, but then the unthinkable happened. 

The fire never reached you. A lick of flame never got to taste your skin. You blinked slowly. Still processing what just happened. All you see is Frisk's pained face, the barest of a smile on it. They give you a sad look and apologize, saying they won't be able to help you any further this way. Your jaw is still locked from the shock of this situation. Your mind still desperately trying to process everything. 

Frisk... Died. 

They are dead. 

You realize that Frisk, who was already a little worse for wear, had jumped in front of you to save you. They took the blow... And ultimately paid for it with their life. The tears gathered immediately in the corners of your eyes, and you grasped Frisk's body in a hug. Soon, a pulsing red glow had caught your attention. Looking at it in surprise, you realized that that was Frisk's soul. It felt warm and radiated determination.

Toriel had stopped fighting after witnessing the spectacle. Her facial expressions clearly stated shock. Perhaps it was seeing a human soul, or killing a child brought back some of her sanity... maybe it was the fact that she wasn't expecting Frisk to save you. Whatever the case, you gathered enough of your courage and scooped up Frisk's soul and dashed for the doors. You were taking full advantage of her stunned silence.

~

The cold, chilly air nipping at your skin brings you back to the present moment. The only warmth present was from Frisk's soul. You still had it cradled in your hands. Gazing at it softly and sorrowfully, you bring your hand up to touch it. You find your hand is softly repelled away like a magnet of the same pole. It's probably because you're both humans. You can't touch it. 

A slight frown makes its way onto your face. You already miss them. You really miss having someone to talk with though. Then a crazy idea strikes your mind. What if... there was a way to still communicate with Frisk? His soul is still here, so that means he hasn't accepted death yet! He's still here!

You try experimenting with his soul. There's the fact you can't touch it, but you can pick up on emotional energies coming from the soul. So Frisk can communicate in some empathetic way. He can't talk verbally, but you can feel him. 

Feeling satisfied you have found something, you redirect your attention to the road laid out in front of you. You were so intently focused on Frisk's soul that you forgot about the cold. Thankfully, his soul is keeping your hands warm. Your hair is blown softly left and right as you swallow the knot in your throat and proceed forward. The snow makes satisfying crunching sounds as you head further down the trail. Your (e/c) eyes occasionally wander cautiously to the woods that are sandwiching the pathway. 

You never know what could be lurking in there. Your suspicions are unfortunately brought to life when you hear the loud sound of a branch being thoroughly smashed under a weighty shoe. You spin right around, expecting the worst but there's nothing there. Your heart is now racing within your ribcage. You look, worried, left and right but still see nothing amiss. Except for the poor, pulverized stick. 

You continue your way down the trail until you come across a bridge. You won't deny the fact that there being no ground below the bridge makes the smallest pangs of fear rise within you. 

Your whole body freezes when you get the strange feeling someone is watching you. A voice unexpectedly pipes up from behind you, making you jump. You turn around to face the unknown person. This is not what you expected. The person standing behind you is a skeleton, one of the wider variety. What catches your attention the most is his shark teeth and his hollow, glowing eyes.

"Hey, pal. Don't you know ho-" The creature standing before you stops midsentence, mostly out of pure surprise having taken notice of the soul in your hands. 'Two humans?! Heh... Guess it's just my lucky day. Got handed a pretty doll and a human soul all on a silver platter. Heh heh... Wonder how she would taste~.'

The skeleton regains his composure and sports a wide grin this time, showing off his golden tooth. "Well hello there, doll. Name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He holds out a hand for you to shake(namely the one without the buzzer). He decides to spare you that tiny, shocking revelation. You hesitantly reach out your hand to shake his. 

You feel a slight rise of heat in your cheeks at the way he's staring at you like you're a painting, and he's just taking in all the details... in a very appraising manner. Some features he lets his eyes linger on for a bit too long. One of them being Frisk's soul and the other one being your chest.

"I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you." Might as well try to be kind. After all, you never know what anyone down here is capable of, and you don't want to get on anyone's bad side.

Sans decides to start playing it cool. He knows what he wants here, and he's gonna get it. He just needs a plan. "Ya know, buddy. A human soul would set us free right about now... If only we had one." 

"What does that mean?" His grin grows broader, and he goes on to tell you the lengthy spiel about the barrier. 

"Yeah, so we're pretty much trapped down here. And that means you won't be able to leave either, sweetheart." 

After hearing those words, something in your heart drops. You feel deflated. Frisk must know how your feeling because you can tell he is trying to send comforting energy to you from his soul. You look down in your hands at Frisk's soul, contemplating. 'All these monsters need is one human soul... Then we can all go free... But I still want to find a way so Frisk can talk verbally again. I don't want anything bad to happen to Frisk... I just miss our conversations.' 

You look up at Sans again and decide to see if he knows any way it's possible or if at all. He's a monster. He has magic! So it might be possible. You hold onto that hope and inquiry on Sans about it. His eyes grow wider before a smile slides its way onto his face. 

"Well, of course, doll. There's a way to speak to your friend." The excitement builds almost immediately. A big smile emerges on your lips. You exclaim, asking if he is telling the truth and ask how to do it. 

'Haha. I got you right where I want you now, kid.' Sans' gaze lingers on the soul for a moment hungrily before locking eyes with you. 

"Imma need to take that soul off your hands." 

Huh?! He wants to take Frisk! But... Why does he need to take them so you can talk to them? The look of uncertainty rests itself on to your face as you mull over what he said. Sans notices this and pipes up, in an attempt to coax you more into doing it. "Dontcha worry your pretty little head over anything. All that I'll be doing is acting as a go-between for you and the kid. Ya catch me?" 

You stand still, seriously starting to consider this. At your silence, Sans quickly adds, "Think about it, doll! You'll get to hear from your ol' pal again... So, whaddya say?" 

Swallowing your resolve, you ask him hesitantly about your concerns about Frisk's safety. He just waves his hand in the air in an attempt to calm you. "Pffft. It'll be okay darling. Your buddy won't get hurt..." His whole posture smelled of confidence and laid-back assurance. Despite his constant reassurances, you still have the slightest reluctance not to. Sans picks up on this and decides it's time to drop the final bait. 

"Listen, doll. Time's a-wasting. I can be a patient skeleton when I want to, but it doesn't last forever. So I'd hurry up and take the offer before I start to walk away," Sans shrugs, "And well, that'll be your loss." He goes to turn around, putting his hands back in his pockets. 

Your whole world just about flipped over. Despite your reservations, you can't wait around any more. Not when what may be your only chance to speak with Frisk again leaves!

"W-wait! Please! Please... I would like Frisk to be able to speak with me again... So please..." You gaze down at Frisk's soul a bit sad and sport a slightly sad smile. "We'll finally be able to speak again, Frisk. And when we can, I want to tell you how much I appreciate you saving me." 

Sans can't help but feel the overwhelming sense of victory welling within him. Just a little manipulation and calm confidence were all it took. He sees you gazing back up at him and holding out Frisk's soul.  
You murmur a 'Thank you' to Sans and watch in equal parts of trepidation and hopefulness. 

'Hopefully, this will work...' You think, a tad nervous. 

Sans takes the soul from your hand and gazes at it like he just won a big prize. Well, technically, he did. He smirks victoriously, no longer caring about shrouding those feelings. He grips tighter onto the soul, feeling it squirm and pushes it deep into his chest. Such a sudden surge of energy enters his body that his glowing left eye can't help but surge to life, furiously glaring light like a supernova. Sans lets out a triumphant laugh and gazes at you. Your surprised and worried expression are enough to let him know what you're thinking. 

"Aw, don't make such a face, doll. You never specified how long you wanted to speak to your pal. So for your, heh, contribution, I'm giving you a moment. Betta' than nothing, right? Imma sorry to admit that, sugar."

He starts to turn around to leave but stops himself. "And one more thing... I forgot to mention you won't be getting this back. It's a part of me now, doll. Needed to happen. Sorry." He shrugs, still holding that smug grin on his face.

Your feelings are a literal mess right now. You're struggling with several emotions. Betrayal. Anger. Sadness. Nothing good, but just the tiniest sense of gratitude... For the moment he gives you.

"Oh yeah... Thanks for the soul, sweetheart. I'll make sure it gets put to good use." He says nonchalantly before regaining his previous satisfied smirk. "If it's any con'soul'," He pauses to snicker at his own pun. "I guess I owe you one for playing along and all... Heh..." 

"The kid says, 'Help.'"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Blessings upon you, little bookworm! :)


End file.
